Vee's VERY Bad Day
by Sweet Ninetails
Summary: Who is Vee? What happens when he's left alone with a very pregnant Deeanna while the others are away? You're about to find out.


A query, 'now who is Vee?' in the reviews of Uh Oh: The Sequel. Who is Vee?! sighs thought it would be obvious with all the little clues I gave in his description. If not...well, this story will clear it all up (i hope) This is a short story, and meant to be rather funny and sentimental. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or have anything to do with it other than writing about it and such things like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

It was a pleasant day, a month after Chicomon had hatched. With a little TLC and _lots _of food, he was Veemon once more. Happy-go-lucky, junk food scarfing, video game playing, best-friend-in-the-world Veemon.

Ken was attending his college classes that day, and Deeanna was grocery shopping, then meeting someone about a bigger appartment. Wormmon was watching a sitcom in the living room, while Veemon slept in.

When Veemon opened his eyes and yawned, he felt funny. Cramped. The basket bed felt too tight, and it was creaking strangely, like it was about to burst.

_I shouldn't have had that extra bowl of ramen last night_, he thought, standing. He nearly fell over. He felt extremely overbalanced and akward, but didn't know why. When he finally swung himself full height, he realised that something was wrong.

_Waaaaaaaait a minute...I've never been able to see the top of the dresser before!_

Veemon finally looked down and blanched. Not only was he not feeling like himself that morning, he wasn't even _looking_ like himself! Creamy white skin as far as his eyes could see. A lot of it. Fingers, toes, cute little navel...and obviously no clothes!

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, then clapped his hands over his mouth. His speach impediment was gone."That's not my voice!"

Wormmon came rushing into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Veemon, I heard-" Wormmon started to say before he'd caught sight of this stranger in Ken and Deeanna's bedroom. He acted without giving it a further thought.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon cried, producing the biggest net he'd ever made yet. Veemon didn't have time to cry out before he was wrapped up tighter than a new CD in cellophane.

Wormmon stood on top of his captured prey and tried to look menacing. As menacing as a foot long catapillar could, that is.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"It's me!" Veemon cried."I'm Veemon!"

"You're a human!" Wormmon was contemptuous. Veemon squirmed in horror. He'd been hoping it was all just some crazy ramen-induced dream. Just as quickly as he'd become human, Veemon was...well, _Veemon_ again.

"Told you!" Veemon growled, crawling out from under the net.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...let's me get this straight," Deeanna said a few hours later after she'd finished her errands. She'd come home with her groceries, ready to cook lunch and have it all ready for Ken when he got home at noon, and was looking forward to putting her feet up and relaxing, and she'd been assualted by two frightened, babbling Digimon.

Veemon had tearfully told Deeanna everything that had happened, glaring at Wormmon for wrapping him up like a sausage roll in the sticky webbing. Deeanna didn't know what to make of it, except that this might be what Azulongmon had meant when he said that there was a gift for Veemon that he'd discover when he was ready.

She rubbed her temples. This was going to be a _long_ day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken walked into the appartment and was greeted by the delicious smells of Deeanna's special ramen.

"Smells good, sweetheart," he said, smiling as he hung up his jacket and set down his backpack. Deeanna returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek.

They sat down to large bowls of broth, noodles, shrimp, vegetables, and Deeanna's extra yummy secret seasoning. Halfway through, Ken noticed that Deeanna was fidgeting a lot and looked vaguely disturbed by something. Deeanna decided later on that it probably hadn't been a good idea to blurt something shocking out right when Ken was slurping up a mouthful of noodles, but...

"Veemon became a human today!"

**Gack!** Ken started to choke. The look on his face was clearly along the lines of 'WTF?!' Deeanna remorsefully pounded Ken on the back until, red faced and spluttering, he looked at her.

"What?!"

"I guess I shouldn't have told you that then, huh?" Deeanna was embarassed.

"Perhaps waiting until I'd swallowed would have been best," Ken agreed."But what do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't here, but..." Deeanna proceeded to tell Ken everything the Digimon had told her.

"Wow," was all a stunned Ken could say.

Veemon, who had been sulking in bed, came running when he smelled the ramen, followed by a profusley appologizing Wormmon. Ken decided not to question Veemon, or let on that he knew about his 'little problem' just yet, and let the Digimon eat their fill. Instead, he left a message on Izzy's answering machine to call him later. Maybe their brainy friend would know what the hell was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out, Izzy didn't know. At first, he'd thought it was a joke, until a still distressed Veemon had tearfully threatened to cause bodily harm unless he did something about it. Izzy latched on to Deeanna's theory that this was what Azulongmon had meant.

"It would make sense," he explained."I think that somehow Deeanna got a little of Veemon's digivolution data, which is why she can change forms like a Digimon-"

"Don't remind me!" Deeanna groaned. She'd only just begun to control the change, and there had been many embarassing moments between her and Ken over it.

"-And Veemon must have some of Deeanna in him, which may be responsible for why he can change into a human now, like a new kind of Digivolution," Izzy continued as though he had never been interupted."If this is true, then it's all a matter of mind over matter, Veemon. And if you try really hard, you can stop it from happening. Or be able to change when you want to."

"I don't wanna!" Veemon wailed."It feels funny! And I'm not wearing anything when I do!"

Izzy covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing. Ken bit his tongue, and Deeanna started to choke.

"Be that as it may," Izzy couldn't help but chuckle."It could be fun. Despite what she says, I'm sure Deeanna enjoys having a whole other form."

Deeanna couldn't argue with that, though it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as her pregnancy progressed.

"Just give it a chance," she suggested casually."I doubt there's anything we can do about it now, so you'll just have to live with the change."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early May. It had taken many months, but Veemon had gained some control, and had even started to accept it and enjoy it. He was a fine, handsome human, if he did say so himself: long, spikey bright blue hair, delicate pale skin, red-brown eyes, and a golden ' V' on his forehead (which he covered up with a bandana in public). He had started calling himself Vee.

Vee ran all of Deeanna's errands, now that she was 8 months along and unable to get around easily, and was pretty much grounded to their new apartment. He didn't even mind late night trips to the convenience store to buy watermelon, sushi, corn chips, and chocolate syrup.

It was then that Yolei had really started to cause trouble in earnest. Somehow, she was changing innocent Digimon into Dark Digimon, and things were becoming dangerous for Digidestined around the world. Izzy was kept busy trying to figure out a solution to the Dark Infection, as it soon became known. But until he knew how she was doing it, they were out of luck.

In the middle of May, the Odaiba Digidestined had no choice but to try to force Yolei into desisting, and were going to strike back. Deeanna was, of course, not included.

"That's not fair!" she protested. Ken pointed out that while 8 months pregnant, she would need to be protected and couldn't fight as well as she used to, and that she was Yolei's most hated target, so she wouldn't be safe.

"I'll stay here with you," Vee offered. He'd planned on fighting in her place, but he didn't want to leave his partner alone. Deeanna gave in with a bad grace, after she'd been bribed with chocolate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken kissed Deeanna on the cheek.

"Be good while we're gone," he said, then looked over his shoulder."Look after her, will you, Vee?"

Bushy blue hair dipped down almost to his eyes as Vee nodded.

"Of course I will," he snorted."I'm her partner, aren't I?"

"And make sure she doesn't over exert herself," Ken added.

"Alright," Vee nodded again. He was begining to feel like a bobble-head figurine.

He and Deeanna watched Ken and Wormmon disapear grimly into the computer to meet the others. Vee sighed. Now what? Dee was restlessly wandering around the apartment, pacing back and forth and randomly tidying things that didn't need to be tidied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vee had fallen asleep on the couch, and was awakened by Deeanna shaking him roughly.

"I don't want to be a bother but..." she trailed off, sounding rather strained. Vee blinked, then realisation dawned on him.

"Oh shit..." he moaned."Oh no no no no no..."

Deeanna winced.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful, and it didn't feel so bad when it started, so...Ohhhh!"

Vee sighed and prayed silently that the others would get back soon.

"You'd better go lay down..." he said, and guided Deeanna back to her bedroom. And then, her water broke right in the hall.

_This just keeps getting better and better..._he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should we call Ken?" Vee asked worriedly, gritting his teeth as Deeanna squeezed his hand in a crushing grip.

"No!" Dee moaned after a moment of reflection."He's busy, and we shouldn't distract him!"

"Should I call a doctor?"

"Too late!" Deeanna screamed.

"How long does it take to make an egg, anyway?"

"Egg?" Dee blinked sweat from her eyes."EGG?! You think this is an _EGG_?!"

"Well yeah," Vee was confused."Isn't that how humans reproduce, too?"

Deeanna screamed, partly in pain and partly to relieve her frustrations. Digimon could be _so_ ignorant at times!

"What do I do?!" Vee also screamed. This was getting frightening for him. Deeanna told him.

"I have to do _what?!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dawn before the Digidestined returned to Ken's appartment. They had pushed Yolei's forces back, but hadn't been able to stop her entirely. They were looking forward to relaxing and possibly having a nice, warm shower.

They looked around the appartment. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Deeanna?" Ken called."Vee?"

Vee poked his head around the corner in the hall, leaning on a mop.

"About time you got back!" he snapped. He grabbed Ken by the collar, his eyes wild and traumatized.

"I have seen and heard things I am going to remember in my worst nightmares!" he ground out. Everything was burned into the inside of his eyelids."Go see Deeanna. **Now**!"

He stumbled off to the bathroom, muttering about feeling dirty. _Very_ dirty. The other Digidestined looked at each other, then rushed down the hall. After a brief struggle as several of them got caught in the doorway, they were in the bedroom.

Deeanna was propped up on a pile of pillows, looking very damp, limp and worn, and on the point of exaustion. Cuddled in the crook of her arm was a tiny bundle. She opened one eye when they crowded around.

"That wasn't so bad..." she mumbled. Actually, it had been excrutiating, everything she'd feared, but worth it. The manly half of her was traumatized beyond words, but she was sure 'he' would get over it. Eventually.

"Oh my God..." Ken whispered."Why didn't you send a message? I would have come right away!"

"I didn't want to distract you because I knew you were fighting," Deeanna explained."I'm sorry you missed it, but Vee and I had everything under control."

She began to chuckle softly. Actually, while Vee loved her dearly, he'd been horrified and freaked out. What a thing for the poor innocent guy to go through; he hadn't had a clue as to how humans reproduced and had thought it was similar to how Digimon did it. He'd thought the whole ordeal had been bizzare and barbaric.

Deeanna knew he was currently in the shower stall, scrubbing at himself with a loofah and pumice stone, most likely muttering "Unclean! Unclean!". She shifted and handed Ken the bundle.

"Anyway, your son wants to say hello," she said, smiling slightly tearful.

Everyone crowded around. Ken stared at the tiny thing in wonder. He suspected his son would take on after Deeanna. Such a sweet little thing, with his rich auburn fuzz and slanted eyes, peacefully closed as he slept, still slightly pink. He didn't know what colour his eyes were; maybe they were warm brown, like Deeanna's, or indigo-blue like his own.

"What are you going to call him?" Sora asked softly. Deeanna closed her eyes, leaning back against the pillows, and smiled dreamily.

"Sammy."


End file.
